Revenge
by WildlifeWarrioress
Summary: Axlerod and Professor Z kidnap the racers of the WGP and plan to kill them. They also plan on killing the spies that stopped them before. Can Mater, Finn, and Holley stop them before it's too late? WARNING: Some Cars 2 spoilers!
1. Revenge

**_Cars_ and characters copywrited by Disney and Pixar!**

**Oh yeah, and I should mention that this is the second _Cars _fanfic I have ever written. So any help protraying the characters' personalities correctly would be appreciated if I messed up on them. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Sir Miles Axlerod was finally out of jail. Not because he was released, but because he had escaped. And he was not the only car to escape prison. Professer Zundapp, along with some of the lemon minions, had also escaped. Despite being free, however, Axlerod was not entirely pleased. His enemies, the spies that had stopped his plan from working, were alive and well. He wanted to get revenge on them.<p>

However, his revenge was not to simply find the spies and kill them. He had other thoughts. He wanted to somehow lure the spies somewhere, somewhere where nobody will find them. Then he would kill them. That way, nobody will find out and be able to stop him.

Professer Zundapp, on the other hand, wanted to get revenge on the racers as well as the spies. There was just something that he did not like about the racers that ran in the World Grand Prix. Of course, it could just simply be that they supported the spies that stopped him. But there were other things as well: the one was too selfless, the one kept referring to himself in third person, which annoyed the German car, many were too good-looking, and they were all too friendly for his likings. He wanted to kill them - all of them. But the question was how. He had thought about kidnapping them and taking them somewhere where nobody will find them. That way, he could kill them without anybody knowing.

It wasn't long before the two villians knew about each others' desires, and they worked together to come up with a plan. The plan they came up with combined the desires of both: to lure and kill the spies, to kill the racers, and to do it somewhere where nobody will find them.

Soon enough, the two cars had gathered enough lemons to help them with their revenge. Axlerod organized them into groups, and Professer Zundapp gave each group the name of the race-car that they were to kidnap. After the lemons were sent to do their job, the two villians smiled at each other, thinking that nothing will stop their plan from working.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to make this as suspenseful as possible, but I haven't really done suspense before, so if it's bad with the suspense then please forgive me.<strong>


	2. Breaking News

Back in Radiator Springs, Mater was driving with Holley Shiftwell through the little town he called home. The two cars were talking with each other when, suddenly, they came across a group of cars huddled around the drive-in theatre. Over the past few days, there was an endless amount of breaking news, as race-cars from all over the world were disappearing and being kidnapped. As such, the Sheriff ordered that the news be shown in the theatre so that everybody could see it.

The two cars drove up to the theatre. They had a hard time getting through the crowd, which was big, as usual. They watched the screen as the news was announced.

The announcer, a mustang, was speaking uncontrolably. "Breaking news, Shu Todoroki and Carla Veloso, from Japan and Brazil, respectfully, were both reported missing this morning from their own countries!" The mustang turned to the female green car that arrived next to him, and she whispered something to him.

As the two announcer cars quietly talked to each other, the cars watching the news conversed with each other.

"Oh no, not Shu," Lightning McQueen semi-whispered to Sally. "And Carla, oh why did they take Carla?"

"I don't know, Stickers, but this is not good," Sally responded.

"Not good is right!" Finn McMissle added. "Me and Holley must get to investigation ASAP!"

"It seems like all of the World Grand Prix racers are disappearing or being kidnapped - they are all probably being kidnapped," Holley told Mater. "But by who I don't know." Mater nodded to his girlfriend.

The mustang announcer went back to announcing news, but was even more uncontrolable than earlier. "BREAKING NEWS! I just recieved breaking news from Italy!" The mustang stoped speaking for a moment to get himself under a little control.

"Uh-oh..." McQueen mumbled under his breath during that moment of silence.

"Italian super-racer Francesco Bernoulli was just reported missing a few moments ago! He was kidnapped! Observers say that the kidnappers were a group of lemons!"

The cars watching the news gasped. Then silence fell over the crowd in Radiator Springs. Holley broke the silence. "Did he just say 'lemons?'" she asked Mater, to make sure she heard the announcer correctly.

"Yeah, he sure did!" Mater answered.

Finn drove up to the two cars. "I have a feeling that this is a plot of revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Yes, Mater, revenge. Don't you remember the cars we stopped last time? They were all lemons."

"Then this must be a plan of Axlerod's, or Professer Z's, or...both..." Holley mentioned.

"Then we must stop them, whatever they are up to!"

"Do you think they'll take McQueen?" Mater asked, worried.

"If we don't stop them, they probably will. Come on, Holley, we must get going."

"Going where?" Holley asked.

"Back to our cone hotel. We must try to figure out what's going on, then call Siddeley to get us out of here so we can stop them."

Holley looked at Finn, then at Mater, then back at Finn. "Can he help us?" she asked, remembering how Mater had helped them last time.

Finn thought for a moment. "Uhh...yes, he can. In fact, he should. He helped us last time, he should be able to help us this time. Come on, Holley and Mater, let's get to investigating."

Holley, Mater, and Finn left the drive-in theatre, leaving the rest of the crowd to continue watching the news, which was still talking about the disappearance of Francesco Bernoulli.


	3. Investigation

**I thank everybody that has been reviewing this story so far! I'll try to update often!**

* * *

><p>Back in the cone hotel, Finn got onto his computer as Holley and Mater watched. The British spy brought up a ton of infomation on the computer screen. "Wow, for just getting started on this you somehow already have a decent amount of infomation," Holley mentioned.<p>

"I actually started this a few days ago, when the first report of a kidnapped race-car occured," Finn responded. "I was going to get you involved in this earlier, but I did not want to interrupt your date with Mater, so I waited." Finn typed the names of the three recently kidnapped cars into the computer. It gave out infomation on each car. "Plus, most of the infomation I have so far is just about the cars that were kidnapped."

"Wow, does this thing have info on every car alive?" Mater asked.

"Yes, Mater, it does." Finn read the infomation of each car.

"I don't want to interrupt your reading, Finn, but I've noticed that most of - actually, all of - the cars that are being kidnapped were race-cars that raced in the World Grand Prix," Holley stated.

"I think I've noticed that. With that in mind, this must be a plot of revenge by the lemons."

"How do you know that?" Mater asked.

"Because, Mater, why else would somebody kidnap the racers of the World Grand Prix?"

Mater thought for a moment. "Uhh...I don't know..."

"Exactly."

"But one question: aren't those lemons in jail?" Holley asked.

"Yes, but they must of escaped." Finn then dialed a number into the computer, and a police-car came up onto the screen. "Officier, has Axlerod and Professer Z escaped from prison?"

"Just a moment, Sir," the police-car on the screen left for a moment, then came back. "Aye, Sir, they did. We must start searching for them. Good-bye, sir. Good day." The screen with the police-car on it had disappeared.

"That answered that question."

"But where would they be?" Holley asked.

"That's what we need to find out. That, and what they are up to."

"I thought you said they were seeking revenge." Mater said.

"Yes, but we need to know exactly how they're going to do that."

"It must somehow involve the racers of the World Grand Prix," Holley added.

"Yes; I think that's obvious by now. But we need to find out what they are going to do to them. They could kill them, but they could also just be using them as hostages."

"But where would we start our search?" Holley asked. "They could be anywhere!"

"I know that. I'd say that the best place to start is where the last kidnapping was."

"Which is Italy."

"Exactly. We need to go to Italy."

"So, uh, am I coming?" Mater asked.

"Yes, Mater, you're coming with us. That is, if it's ok with you."

"It is, but can I stay here for the night, just to let everybody know I'm leaving on a dangerous spy mission?"

"Of course. You go do that, while I call up Siddeley."

Mater left the cone hotel, as Finn and Holley called up the jet.


	4. Flight to Italy

It was the next day in Radiator Springs. All of the residents gathered around Siddeley the jet to say their good-byes to the two British Spies and Mater. Finn was giving important infomation to the Sheriff. "So, if you see any suspecious cars, any lemons, be cautious about them, and call me up."

The Sheriff nodded his understanding. "Yes, I shall, and I'll also keep a close eye on McQueen so that they don't take him." He turned his attention to the race-car. "You hear that? If you see any lemons, report it to me instantly, and don't go off with them anywhere." McQueen nodded. "In fact, I hate to do this, but I'll have to watch you 24/7, just to be extra safe. Who knows what these lemons will do to those race-cars they kidnapped."

"I understand, Sheriff," McQueen responded. He turned to Mater. "Please be safe, Mater. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, McQueen," Mater replied. "After all, you are my best friend!"

"And if you go to Japan, and you see what looks like Pistachio ice-cream, do not eat it."

"They have Pistachio ice-cream in Japan? Oh shoot why didn't I have it last time we were there?"

"No, they don't; it's wasabi. Remember last time?"

Mater thought for a moment. "Oh yeah...that...I remember. But don't worry, we're not going to Japan; we're going to Italy!"

"Oh, ok. Well, be careful, be safe, and have fun!"

"Ok, I will!" Mater, along with Finn and Holley, boarded the jet. Everybody waved their last goodbyes as Siddeley took off from Radiator Springs, towards the direction that Italy was in.

* * *

><p>After hours of flight, during which time Holley, Finn, and Mater looked endlessly over the infomation they had so far, Siddeley landed in Porta Costa, Italy. After getting off of the jet, the two British spies and Mater drove around the city, asking the residents for any infomation that could lead to the capture of the lemons. But the only response that they got was that a group of lemons kidnapped Italy's most famous race-car.<p>

The three cars were asking Luigi's family on infomation when a red female Formula One raced up to them. She was obviously extremely worried. "Were you-a just-a talking about-a group of-a lemons?" She anxiously looked back and forth between the two spies.

"Aye, marm, we were," Finn responded. "I was just asking these folk if they knew anything about them."

"Oh, please-a find them, oh please! They-a took my baby away from me! They-a kidnapped my baby!"

"We are trying to find them, marm, but we haven't got much clue as to where they could be."

"Oh, please, I'm-a begging you, please-a find them and-a rescue my son!"

"We will marm, I promise!"

"So you must be Mrs. Bernoulli!" Mater said.

Mrs. Bernoulli looked over at the American. "Yes, I am. I'm-a Francesco's mother."

"Well howdy! My name is Mater. Tow Mater! I'm from Radiator Spri-"

"Mater, this is not the time," Holley interrupted. "Sorry about him, Mrs. Bernoulli. He's...he's always like this."

For the first time since the kidnapping of her son, the Italian car smiled. "That's ok. So you heros need-a place to-a stay?"

"Heros? How are we heros?" Mater asked.

"Because you're-a gonna to-a save my son, silly!"

"And yes, we do need a place to stay." Finn answered the mother's question.

"Ok, then you can-a stay with-a me. I'll-a take you to-a my place." Mrs. Bernoulli led the British spies and Mater to where she lived.


	5. Lemons in Radiator Springs

Back in Radiator Springs, the Sheriff was escoting Lighning McQueen everywhere he went, to protect the race-car from being kidnapped. Since the spies left on their mission, another race-car, Rip Clutchgoneski, had been kidnapped by the lemons. This had worried the Sheriff even more, as it was becoming appartant that every racer that ran in the World Grand Prix was being kidnapped. He knew that, sooner or later, some lemons would come to Radiator Springs looking for McQueen. The Sheriff was determined not to let them get at their local race-car.

The two cars came across Sally, whom was talking to a group of cars that were obviously new arrivals. But they were not being too nice to the female car. "Look, all we want to know is if there are any race-cars residing in or visiting Radiator Springs, lady! It's none of your buisness!" The one car, obviously a leader that looked like some sort of lemon, spat out at Sally. In fact, all of the cars looked like lemons.

The Sheriff drove up to the scene, with McQueen cautiously following. "Sally, is there a problem over here?" he asked.

As Sally talked to the Sheriff, the leader of the lemons spotted McQueen. "Look, there he is! Let's get him!" The lemons drove off to catch McQueen, but the race-car was quick to react. He drove off, with the lemons in hot pursuit.

The Sheriff saw what was going on. "You stay here, Sally, I have some lemons to catch!" Turning on his sirens, he drove off after the lemons.

Sally watched the scene. "Oh please, Stickers, please don't let them get you," she said under her breath.

McQueen quickly realized that these lemons were not going to give up easily. He drove through the desert, hoping that they would lose him sooner or later. But that was not the case. They kept him in their sight.

Then, all of a sudden, it seemed like the lemons stopped chasing him; they drove in different dirrections. McQueen slowed down, but was ready to speed away if needed. The Sheriff stopped driving, somewhat confused.

"Well, that was easy," McQueen said, thinking that the chase was over.

"Yeah, it was too easy," the Sheriff added. "I've a feeling that they'll be back."

The Sheriff was right. Before McQueen knew it, two lemons were driving towards him; one was to his left, and the other was to his right. Without thinking, McQueen quickly drove forward, not giving the lemons any time to realize he left. They crashed into each other. An explosion followed.

Sally saw the explosion from back in Radiator Springs. "Oh no...Lightning..." Just as she was about to go into tears, she saw a car speeding away from the explosion. "Oh, thank goodness..." She saw the rest of the lemons continue their pursue of McQueen.

After about 5 minutes of the chase, McQueen arrived at the butte and the track he used for practice. He drove onto the track, knowing that the lemons would follow. As predicted, they did.

When the Sheriff arrived at the track, he stopped pursuiting the lemons. He knew what McQueen was up to.

The race-car and the lemons made the turn on the butte, and were heading to the other turn quickly. McQueen turned right, which caused him to actually go left. He remembered this move that was taught to him by Doc Hudson. The lemons did not do the same. They turned left, which caused them to fall into the fireld of cacti below. McQueen stopped driving. "I knew they would turn left and fall into the cacti," he told the Sheriff as the police-car drove up to the race-car.

"That was a smart move on your part," the Sheriff told McQueen. "Now we need to get Mater to...oh yeah, I forgot, he's on his mission. Well, we will somehow have to get them out of the cacti. You go get the others to help us."

McQueen did as he was bidden, and all of the residents of Radiator Springs helped in pulling the lemons out of the cactus field. They took the lemons to the Sheriff's office, where he quickly put boots on the front right tires of the criminals. Then he took them to prison. Afterwards, he thanked the residents, and most of them went back to their normal lives. Except Sally and McQueen.

"That would of been much easier if Mater was here," McQueen said. "I wonder how he's doing in Italy."

"I'm sure he's fine, McQueen," the Sheriff replied. "And yes, it would of been much easier if he was here."

"And I'm so glad that you're ok, Stickers," Sally added. "For a moment there I was worried that they would get you."

"I was too," McQueen admitted. "But once I saw the track, I knew how to get them off my trail."

"I'm just glad they didn't get you," the Sheriff said. "Now, it's best that you two leave. Sally, you watch McQueen, just in case those were not the last of them. I'm pretty sure they were the only ones, but I can't risk it. I have to make an important call, then I'll be recieving info from these lemons."

McQueen and Sally left the police office as the Sheriff made his call.


	6. The Waiting Game

In Italy, Finn heard his phone ring, and he answered it. It was the Sheriff. "Oh, hello Sheriff. Is there anything you need to tell me? Like, say, anything with lemons?"

The Sheriff replied through the phone. "Yes, that is why I called you. I just would like to let you know that I just arrested a group of lemons that tried to capture McQueen. They are in prison as we speak."

"That's great news! So is it possible that you can get infomation out of them?"

"Aye, Finn, it is possible. In fact, I was planning on it."

"Perfect. Call me back when you get the infomation from them. Oh, and ask them where their secret hideout is, will ya?"

"Sure, I will ask that. Well, then, I'll call you back later, Finn. Bye."

"Talk to you later, Sheriff." Finn hung up, and drove into the kitchen of Mrs. Bernoulli's home. Just as he had suspected, Holley, Mater, and Mrs. Bernoulli were in the room. His two companions were eating pasta that the Italian car had cooked up for them.

Mrs. Bernoulli grabbed a full bowl of pasta and offered it to Finn. "Would you-a like something to-a eat? I'm-a sure all this-a spy stuff make you-a hungry?"

The British spy gratefully accepted the food. "Thank you, Mrs. Bernoulli." He took a bite of the pasta. "Mmm...this is really good pasta."

"You can say that again," Mater said after he finished the last of the pasta in his bowl.

"I don't think it could get any better than this," Holley added.

Mrs. Bernoulli smiled. "My little Francesco always-a says that my pasta is the best in the world. He..." Tears started to form in the Italian mother's eyes. "I just...I just can't-a believe that anybody would-a kidnap my little Francesco! What do they a-plan on doing to him? Oh, I a-hope they don't do-a something horrible to him!"

Holley was quick to react to the upset Italian. "It's ok, Mrs. Bernoulli, relax, don't cry. I promise that you son is safe, and I promise that we will rescue him from the lemons, whatever it takes."

Finn remembered what the Sheriff had just told him. "Oh, and speaking of lemons, the Sheriff in Radiator Springs had just called me a few minutes ago. He told me that he just arrested a group of lemons that tried to take McQueen, and he is going to get infomation out of them and give it to us."

"That's great. So when will he call back?"

"I don't know, but it's best that we be ready to leave by the time he calls, so that we can go to the lemons' hideout. I'll go call Siddeley and let him know to come. Until then we will just have to play the waiting game."

"I love playing games!" Mater said excitedly.

"This is not a game, Mater. It's just an expression. What I mean to say is that we will just have to wait, that's all. Well, I better get back to buisness. See you." Finn drove off - with the pasta bowl - to do his work.

"So what do we do now?"

Holley thought for a moment. "Well...just sitting here waiting is not going to cause time to go faster."

Mrs. Bernoulli came up with an idea. She drove out of the kitchen, and came back with a book. Mater noticed it. "What'cha got there, Mrs. Bernoulli?"

The Italian car drove up to the spies. "Oh, it's just-a book where I a-keep pictures of my little Francesco in-a. You two can-a look at it if you a-wish."

"Yes please!" Mater grabbed the book and opened it. The three cars looked at the pictures in it.

"Aww...he's soo cute!" Holley couldn't help but mention. "Aww..." She indicated to a picture of an extremely embarrassed little Francesco. "So what happened here?"

Mrs. Bernoulli was more than glad to answer that question. "He's embarrassed because he-a leaked in front of a huge crowd. He was-a supposed to-a perform something - I forgot what - but he got-a so embarrassed being in-a front of everyone that he a-leaked, and it-a made him even more embarrassed."

Holley and Mater couldn't help but laugh. "Aww...poor little fellow...but this is so funny!"

"I sure feel sorry for him...but this is sure funny!"

Mrs. Bernoulli smiled. "Yes, I will admit that this was-a hilarious."

"He doesn't react like this in front of a crowd nowadays though, right?"

"Oh no, he a-doesn't. Nowadays he a-loves big crowds that-a focus on him."

"I thought so."

The three cars continued to look at the book, as Holley and Mater waited anxiously for the Sheriff to call Finn again.


	7. Conversation of the Villains

"Why did we have to be caught?"

"Doctor Z is gonna kill us when he finds out!"

"It's Professer Z, not Doctor Z!"

"It doesn't matter what you call him, we are dead when he and Axlerod find out about this!"

Acer, the leader of the lemons that were caught in Radiator Springs, shouted, "Shut up! And stop complaining!" The other lemons became quiet and stared at their leader. Acer was satisfied. "Good. Now, I will call Axlerod-"

"No, please don't tell him about this!"

"He'll punish us for sure!"

"And we all know that means death-"

"Shut up!" Acer shouted again. "I will call him and ask him on what is best to do. No, you all be quiet, and I will call him." Acer got out his phone, and dialed the number of his bosses.

* * *

><p>Axlerod watched as Grem and his comrades brought in one of the race-cars they had just kidnapped. Only one to go, then they were all caught. All of a sudden, the phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"<p>

It was Acer. "Hello, Axlerod."

"Ah, Acer, good to hear from you. Did you catch McQueen?"

"Uh, actually, no, we didn't. We were...well, caught in the action, and were...well...arrested."

"Arrested?"

"Yes...me and the others are in prison as we speak. So, uh, what do we do?"

"You need to escape. Don't worry about catching the race-car; we'll get him some other time. Just escape. And come back to the layer. Oh, and just to let you know, we will probably not be there as we will be youknowwhere in the process of executing the other race-cars."

"Ok, thanks for the heads up. So, I heard that their sheriff is gonna ask us questions. Should I just answer honestly or lie?"

"Are you crazy? Lie if possible."

"Ok, thanks."

"No problem. And whatever you do, don't give away the secret location of youknowwhere. Got it?"

"Yes, I got it. Bye then."

"See you guys later." Axlerod hung up the phone.

Professer Zundapp looked at Axlerod. "So who was it?"

"It was Acer. He and the others were caught trying to take McQueen, and were arrested. Don't worry about them, though. Just order the lemons to gather the racers and I'll call Nightsky."

"Got it! So what about McQueen?"

"We'll get him some other time. We just have to get out of here in case anybody finds out we are here."

"Ok." Professer Zundapp drove around ordering the lemons. "Gather up the prisoners, we are going to leave soon!" The lemons quickly did as they were ordered.

Axlerod was on the phone again. "Nightsky, I need you to come as quickly as possible. We got all of the race-cars."

A wicked female voice came through the phone. "Got it, Axlerod. I'm on my way."


	8. Questioning for Infomation

Acer had just finished his call to Axlerod when the Sheriff came over. Luckily for the lemon, the police did not see him quickly put the phone away.

The Sheriff opened the door to the prison and drove up to Acer. "You, there, lemon, you're coming with me!" The Sheriff drove the lemon to his office.

Acer just looked around the office before looking at the police-car. "So, uh, what do you want with me? Please don't hurt me!"

"Relax, lemon, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to ask you questions. So, first of all, who do you work for?"

Acer hestiated. _Should I lie as I was told to, or just tell the truth? This sheriff sure seems serious..._

"So, who do you work for?"

Acer was too intimidated to lie. "Uhh...Axlerod and Professer Z!"

The Sheriff stared into Acer's eyes to determine if he was lying. To his surprise, the lemon was not lying. "Ok, then, next question: why were you and your pals trying to kidnap Lightning McQueen?"

"Because we were told to."

The Sheriff looked into Acer's eyes again. Once again, to his surprise, the lemon was not lying. The police was starting to get a felling that the lemon was too intimidated to lie. He continued his questioning. "By whom?"

"Axlerod and Professer Z."

"So you were just doing what your bosses told you to do, basically?"

"Yes."

"So, why do your bosses want you to kidnap McQueen?"

"For their revenge."

"Revenge on whom?"

"The British Spies, whose names I don't know, that stopped them before."

"Which was when?"

"During the World Grand Prix."

"Ok. So have they ordered for the other racers to be kidnapped as well?"

"Yes."

"For their revenge on the spies?"

"Yes."

"Ok then. So are the race-cars just being held as hostages, or are they going to be killed?"

"Both."

"So where are they hiding the racers?"

Acer hesitated again. He clearly remembered being told that whatever he did, he was not to give away that secret location. "Uhh...Anarctica."

The Sheriff stared into the lemon's eyes. "You're lying; I can tell. Where are they hiding them?"

"Anarctica."

"Where are they hiding them?"

"Anarctica."

"Where are they hiding them?"

"Anarctica!"

The Sheriff sighed. He realized that he was not going to easily get the answer from the lemon. "Ok, the interview is done. I'm going to take you back to your cell. I will be interviewing you again soon. And next time, I expect you to tell me the real location of the hideout." The Sheriff took Acer back to the prison. Then he returned to his office and called Finn.


	9. Mysterious Letter

Finn had just finished his call with the Sheriff of Radiator Springs. He drove out to the kitchen where Holley, Mater, and Mrs. Bernoulli were talking. All three knew that Finn was on the phone with the Sheriff, and were eagar to know the infomation the spy recieved. "Holley, Mater, come with me."

"What about-a me?" Mrs. Bernoulli asked. "Can I a-come? Can I a-hear this information?"

"No. It's best you stayed here." Finn and his comrades drove into the room they stayed in. Mrs. Bernoulli grabbed something, then followed, wanting to hear what Finn had to say about the villains that kidnapped her son.

When they arrived in the room, Holley turned to Finn. She was worried. "Is there bad news, Finn?"

"Yes. I just found out that the lemons plan on killing the World Grand Prix race-cars."

"Is this why you left Mrs. Bernoulli out of the conversation?"

"Yes. If she found out about this...I don't think her gentle heart would be able to bear the news that those evil lemons plan on killing her son. Plus, this is important spy information, and she is not a spy."

"And McQueen?" Mater asked, extremely worried. "Do they plan on killing him?"

"Yes, Mater, they do. However, he will be safe because, as we all know, the lemons that tried to take him were caught and arrested."

Mater sighed with relief. Holley looked at Mater, then at Finn. "So what else did the Sheriff tell you?"

"Basically much was stuff we already knew. He told me that the lemon told him that they're taking the racers to Anarctica, but he has his doubts that that is the truth."

The two spies felt as if someone was watching them. They turned around, and saw Mrs. Bernoulli. Her eyes were filled with tears. Holley had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "You heard us, didn't you?"

The Italian car nodded. "Please don't-a tell me that they're a-going to-a kill my little Francesco."

Finn answered. "I'm sorry to say this, but yes; they do plan on killing him."

"But we won't let them!" Mater quickly added, hoping to cheer up the upset Italian mother.

But it didn't work. Mrs. Bernoulli started to cry. Holley turned to her partner. "Finn, why did you have to tell her?"

Finn sighed. "Because she heard us, and as such it was best that she be alerted to this. Trying to hide the truth will not do any of us any good."

Mater wanted to change the subject. "So what'cha got there?"

The Italian car remembered that she was holding something. "Oh, this is-a letter for you spies that I was-a just given to by-a someone who apparently knew you were-a here." She gave the letter to Finn. He opened it, and read it.

_Dear Holley Shiftwell, Finn McMissle, and Mater,_

_Aloha. As you may know by now, lemons are kidnapping the World Grand Prix racers, and it has come to my attention that you are probably on the search for the kidnappers. I have also conducted research into this case, and I have valuable infomation that I would like to give to you. Meet me on the island of Gunung Berapi in the Pacific Ocean. I'll see you there._

_Hibiscus_

"Sounds like we're getting some help!" Mater said, excited.

"I can tell," Holley replied.

"I a-hope this Hibiscus a-knows if my little Francesco is-a still alive," Mrs. Bernoulli added.

"I don't know, but we'll ask her, right Finn?" That was when Holley realized that Finn was gone. "Finn?"

The three cars looked outside, and saw Finn talking to Siddeley. They drove out. Finn noticed. "I just told Siddeley to take us to the Island of Gunung Berapi in the Pacific Ocean. Thankfully for us, he knows where it is." He turned to his comrades. "Get on board so we can get to this island as quickly as possible." Finn turned to Mrs. Bernoulli. "Thank you so much for letting us stay. We must get going now."

"You're-a welcome," the Italian car replied. "Please-a save my son."

"We will do whatever it takes to save him," Holley comforted. She turned to Finn. "Don't we have to pack first? Then bring to stuff out of her house?"

Finn was expecting that question. "I already did that, Holley."

The cars said their good-byes, then the two British spies and Mater boarded Siddeley, and the jet took off. Mrs. Bernoulli watched as the jet left. She thought about her son, hoping, praying that he was still alive.

* * *

><p><strong>BTW Gunung Berapi is not a real island - not that I know of anyways. However, it is a real Indonesian word. Can anybody guess what it means?<strong>


	10. Boarding Nightsky

Nightsky the jet arrived at the secret hideout of Axlerod and Professor Z. Axlerod was the first to notice. "Ah, she's here. Get the prisoners, and we'll board her.

The lemons brought out the ten race-cars, all of which were in chains. All of the cars left the building, and drove up to the black female jet. Professor Z smirked evilly. "I can't believe we're about to do this! I'm so excited!"

Axlerod smiled. "Yes, Professor, I know you're excited. But we just have to wait a little longer - you know, until we get there."

"Perhaps we should decide on the order that we kill them in while we're flying there. In fact, let's start now. I vote we kill the girl first." Upon hearing Professor Z, Carla gasped with fear.

"What? The girl first? I say we kill her last!" Upon hearing Axlerod, Carla sighed with relief.

Professor Z was already tired of arguing. "Let's just decide during the flight. I personally want it to be a surprise to the prisoners."

"You're right, Professor. It'd be much more fun for us!"

"Are you two just gonna stand there and talk, or are you actually going to board me so we can get there?" Nightsky shouted.

Axlerod looked at the jet, then at his partner in crime. "She's right, Professor, the quicker we board her, the quicker we get there, and the quicker we get there, the quicker we'll be able to kill the racers." The German car nodded in agreement.

Axlerod and Professor Z were the first to board the jet, followed by the lemons and the prisoners. The lemons topk the prisoners to the cargo section of the jet, and locked then up in cages. Then they left to join their leaders in the luxery zone. After everyone was on board, the evil black jet took off.


	11. Complaining, Teasing, and Plotting

The race-cars that had been kidnapped nervously waited as Nightsky flew them to what was to be their final destination. Some, like Jeff Gorvette and the two British race-cars, tried to sleep, hoping that it would calm them down. Others, however, complained like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm scared!"

"What are they gonna do to us?"

"What have we done to deserve this?"

"Why are they keeping us in cages that are so small we can't even move?"

"I don't wanna die!"

None of the race-cars were as scared as Francesco. He was shaking in his cage as he complained. "Francesco a-wants his Momma!"

Despite the serious situation they were in, all of the race-cars that were awake laughed at that complaint.

Except for Carla. She sighed. "For the love of the Amazon will you stop laughing at him!"

Clutchgoneski was the first to stop laughing. "Sorry, Carla, but that was just so unexpected and funny!" He looked at Francesco. "I'm sorry for laughing at you, Francesco-"

"Why apoligize to him?" Shu asked. "Are you aware that he is the one that constantly insults us about how we can never match his skills? I say this laughing is decent payback!" A few of the other cars nodded in agreement. "In fact, I say that, if we live, we should get revenge on him! What do you say to that?"

Francesco hesitated. Carla sighed. "Guys, please, don't be mean to him!"

"But he's mean to us!" Raoul CaRoule argued back.

"Ugh...I know he is. But that gives you no right to be mean to him."

"Easy for you to say!" Max Schnell added. "He has never insulted you even once!"

"He likes to flirts with her," Clutchgoneski mentioned innocently. "But yet again...he flirts with every girl he meets..."

The Italian race-car smiled sheepishly. "Francesco admits this is-a true. Francesco likes-a girls."

"We all know that!" everyone who was awake shouted.

"But he insults the rest of us." Miguel Camino reminded. "Especially McQueen."

Shu thought about the American race-car. "Ah, he's lucky, Lightning McQueen is. He wasn't caught by these lemons. I wonder how he's doing."

"I'm sure he's doing good," Schnell answered.

"Yes, but how are we doing?" Carla asked sarcastically.

"Not good..." Raoul replied. "If anything...we are about to face death-"

"DEATH? You a-mean, as in-a, DEAD?" Francesco started to panic. "Francesco does not-a want to-a die! He does not-a want to be-a killed!"

Carla tried to comfort the panicking Italian. "Relax, Francesco, we are not gonna die!"

"Me thinks we should be focusing on escaping, rather then plotting an unneeded revenge on Bernoulli," Clutchgoneski suggested.

Carla smiled. "Clutchy, you just stole the words out of my mouth!" Clutchgoneski blushed. The Brazilian continued. "We need to get out of here somehow, or we will not live to see another day."

"But if we escape now, then we will fall into the ocean." Shu mentioned. "Then what?"

"I guess we escape once we get to where-ever we are being taken?" Schnell suggested.

"Exactly," Carla said. "But the question is how."

"We can drive away once they get us out of these cages," Raoul suggested.

"What?" Shu complained. "That's too simple! We'd get caught easily. It won't work!"

Clutchgoneski smiled innocently. "Sometimes the simplest things are the best."

Francesco continued his complaining. "Francesco not-a care about how we escape, he just wants to escape so that he will-a live!"

For the millionth time that day, Carla sighed. "Once again, we will escape and live. There is no need to panic; it will only make things worse. I think that the best thing we do is sleep for a bit, so that we could be all energized for the Great Escape."

The race-cars agreed with the Brazilian; they all fell asleep. The only one who didn't fall asleep was Francesco. He was too frightened to sleep; he just continued to shake with fear.


	12. The Great Escape

Nightsky arrived at the Pacific island of Gunung Berapi. As he exited the jet, Professor Z smelled the air, and sighed with happiness. "Ahh...it's just as I remember it!"

Axlerod exited the jet. "You mean to say you've been here before?"

"Of course I have. I was studying the geology of this island." Axlerod gave the German car a weird look. "You know...because I'm a scientist. After all, that's why I'm called _Professor_ Z, because I'm a scientist-"

"Ok, I get it." Axlerod turned to the lemons. "Guys, get the prisoners."

The lemons did as they were bidden.

* * *

><p>All of the race-cars had heard the jet descend from the air - in fact, that woke them up. They were all wide awake when the lemons came to get them. Gorvette and the two British race-cars cooropated with the lemons, fearing the results of escaping and being recaptured, and not knowing that there even was an escape plan. Those that knew about the plan, however, bolted out of the cages once they were opened. The lemons noticed. "You think we should of gone into the cages to put the chains on, rather then wait for them to come out before we put the chains on?" One of them asked.<p>

Another lemon answered. "Yes, you fool! We should have! Now they're escaping! "Escape! Escape! Escape!"

Professor Z saw the escape and heard the shouts of the lemon. He started to panic. "Oh my gosh! The prisoners are escaping! We'll never catch them-"

"Oh yes we will." Axlerod smirked. "I knew that they would somehow try to escape. Which is why I have a back-up plan. Chick, come on over!"

A green race-car emerged from a group of lemons. "Yes."

Axlerod pointed to the escapees. "They've escaped. I need you to get them!"

"Certainly." Chick Hicks drove after the escaping race-cars.

* * *

><p>Raoul was the first to notice that they were being pursued. "Guys, one of the lemons is after us!"<p>

Schnell was not worried. "Don't worry about it, my friend. We're race-cars; lemons can never catch up to race-cars!"

Miguel was not so certain on what his German companion just said. "Uhh...guys...this lemon is no lemon...he's a race-car! And he's catching up quickly!"

Shu became so confused that he slowed down to think about what was just said. But that was a big mistake. Chick caught up to the Japanese race-car and crashed into him. Shu then spun around and crashed into a tree. Before he could recover, he was in chains, and was lead away by the lemons.

Miguel heard what had happened, and sped up in fear of the green race-car. That was a mistake on his part. He crashed into a rock. The lemons noticed, and drove up to him and chained him up. Then they drove him away.

"That one was easy!" Chick chuckled to himself.

Raoul started to panic. "Ah! He's already got two of our friends! He's gonna catch us! He's gonna catch us!"

"He's not gonna catch us!" Schnell reassured. "As long as we focus-" The German race-car drove into a bush from not paying attention to his driving.

Raoul stopped driving. "You mean the focus that you weren't doing?"

Schnell struggled to get out of the bush. "Yes, that. Now drive away quickly! Before he gets you!" The French race-car did as he was bidden.

The lemons noticed the German race-car stuck in the bush, and took the situation to their advantage. They captured him.

Raoul panicked, and drove into the water. Before he knew it, he was surrounded by lemons.

Chick chuckled to himself again. "Man, this is extremely easy! Half of them are already gone!"

Carla was worried about the two race-cars that were still on the run. And she was worried about herself. Chick was quickly catching up to her. She thought up of a plan. "Clutchy, Francesco, keep driving! I'll try to distract him!" As the two male race-cars continued in the direction they were driving, the female Brazilian made a sharp right. Realizing that the turn must of slowed her down, Chick went after Carla.

Carla couldn't of made the turn at a worse time. After making the turn, she drove up into a thicket. She realized that she was trapped. Chick approached. It was then that Carla realized who he was. "Chick Hicks...what are you doing here? Why are you working for these...these lemons?"

Chick stopped driving within 5 feet of the Brazilian race-car. "Because...they are the only ones that appreciate me." Carla looked at him with a 'tell-me-more' expression. Chick took notice of it, and explained. "For, you see, after the incident at the Piston Cup, where I crashed another car, and McQueen helped him finish, and et cetera, I became an outcast. Everyone hated me for crashing the King. I did continue to race, and despite the fact that I still raced, and still won countless times, I never regained my fandom from the public - the lemons were the only ones who liked me. Anyways, so when I heard about what happened at the World Grand Prix and all, I was outraged. Not only did I not get an invite, and my worst enemy got to race in it, but my biggest fan - Sir Miles Axlerod - was arrested, along with many of the lemons that looked up to me as their favorite race-car, the one that stood up to them - and I actually did, by the way. So when he escaped, Axlerod contacted me - yes, we had met before, obviously - and he told me about his plan, and offered me to be a part of it. Of course, hating those other race-cars, I quickly accepted the offer, and now, here I am, working with my biggest fan." Chick noticed the other lemons arrive. "And now your short time of freedom is over, missie."

Carla stared at Chick as the lemons chained her up. "How...how could you..." As they lead her way, Chick raced out of the thicket to pursue the two remaining escapees.

* * *

><p>Clutchgoneski was worried about Carla. "Do you think they caught her?" His Italian companion was too frightened to talk. Clutchgoneski continued. "I really hope they don't catch her, cause...cause...I love her!"<p>

Francesco slowed down so that he was next to Clutchgoneski. "Really? Francesco is-a interested to-a know."

"Yes, I love her, I admit it. Ever since we first met at the party in Japan I knew she was special. And my love for her grew even more as we spent more time with each other - even when that time meant her kicking my butt in the races." Francesco giggled at that last comment. Clutchgoneski continued. "Anyway...oh, she just has the best personality! She's so kind and gentle...and she's beautiful!"

The Italian race-car forgot that he and his companion were driving for their lives. "Do you-a know if she-a like you?"

"I think she does. She always calls me 'Clutchy.'"

"So does-a Carla know you-a like her?"

"No, I don't think so..."

"Then why don't-a you-a tell her?"

"Because...I'm nervous to..."

"You-a show off to-a her?"

"Uhh...no..."

"You-a should. Girls a-love it. Francesco always-a shows off to the ladies. They-a love it!"

"Ok, then, I will. That is, as long as we both shall live..."

It was then that Francesco remembered that they were escaping for their lives. "Ok, we a-speak of this-a later! Francesco must-a drive for his-a life!" The Italian race-car went back to driving as fast as he could.

Clutchgoneski realized that someone was catching up to him. He hoped it was Carla. But a quick look revealed that it was not the Brazilian; it was Chick Hicks. The race-car started to panic. "Oh-no! They got Carla! Carla I'm coming for you!" He made a U-turn. Chick took this to his advantage, and crashed the concerned race-car. Clutchgoneski tried to continue driving, but Chick crashed him a second time. Then a third time. The third crash was enough to stop Clutchgoneski. Then the lemons caught up and took Clutchgoneski.

"Just one more to go," Chick told himself as he went after Francesco.

Francesco looked back at the green race-car that was chasing him. He decided to insult his pursuer. "Haha, you can-a never catch up to the fabulous and-a fast Francesco Bernoulli! Ha, if-a Francesco raced you he would-a kick your cry-baby bottom!"

Chick did not take too kindly to this insult. "Why you little son of a...ha, not a chance! If I raced you it would be _you_ who has his bumper kicked, not me!"

"No no no, Francesco never-a has his bumper a-kicked! Francesco always-a wins!"

"Haha, not true! I did watch the World Grand Prix, you know, and-"

"Ok, Francesco lost-a once! But it was-a very close race!"

"Well, if you don't stop blabbering then you will literally have your rear-bumper kicked!"

"Then Francesco will-a stop talking. Plus, he has-a more important things to-a focus on, like escaping you and-a living!"

Chick continued to chase Francesco all around the perminator of the island. Neither of them knew how long they had been driving before the Italian race-car started to slow down. Chick noticed. "Ha, you're losing fuel! Valuable fuel that keeps you going!"

"Francesco admits he is-a hungry and-a thirsty and-a tired. But that will not-a stop him from escaping!"

"Sure it won't. Not until you can't drive anymore!" Chick was now quickly approaching the tiring Italian. When he caught up, he crashed the Italian race-car. He continued crashing him until Francesco tired out completely, lost most of his fuel, and couldn't withstand the crashing anymore. The Italian race-car then came to a complete stop. Chick smirked. "So what was it you were saying about hunger and thirst and being tired that wouldn't stop you from escaping?"

Francesco was panting from exhaustion. "Francesco...too...tired...to-a...continue...escap ing...he...a-gives...up..."

The lemons drove up to the scene. Chick smiled. "Guys, take this pain in the bumper away!" The lemons did as they were bidden. They chained up the Italian race-car, and led him away. Chick followed. They all drove back to where Axlerod and Professor Z were waiting.

Axlerod noticed them returning. "Ah, good, the last one was caught. See Professor, I told you they would all be recaptured. Thanks Chick."

Chick smiled. "You're welcome, Axlerod. Glad I was able to help."

Professor Z sighed with relief. "Well, I'm just glad that they were all recaptured. Now let's get them to their final destination."

All of the cars, led by Axlerod and Professor Zundapp, drove up to the top of the active volcano that characterized the island of Gunung Berapi.


	13. Destination Gunung Berapi

While Siddeley flew over Asia and the Pacific Ocean, Finn and Holley went over every single piece of information that they had received so far. Holley couldn't help but think about the letter they received. "I wonder what this Hibiscus knows that is so important she must tell us? I wonder if she knows where the lemons took the race-cars?"

"I wonder who this Hibiscus is in the first place," Finn added.

"Hmm...she's a female car that lives on the Pacific island of Gunung Berapi, obviously, who is interested in this kidnapping case, has looked up information herself, and wants to help us by giving us the information she received so far."

"How do you know?"

"Uhh...just by reading the letter, that's what I interpreted. And some of it is even in the letter."

"I see...but what if this Hibiscus is not even real? What if this is just a trick by Axlerod and Professor Z?"

"A trick?"

"Yes, to get us off of their tail and to get us lost so that we can't find them and stop them."

"Ohh...well, we'll just have to see when we get there."

As the two British spies talked, Mater was watching a movie. He looked over to them. "Why don't y'all relax and watch this here movie with me?"

Holley looked over at her American friend. Then she looked at Finn. "Mater's right. We should relax for a bit." She drove over to the tow-truck. "So what'cha watching, Mater?"

"A Beetle's Life."

"Oh, that's a good one. I haven't seen that one for a long time!"

Finn looked over at his two companions watching the movie. They laughed. Finn sighed. _Why can't I ever be able to make time for fun like the younger folk can?_

Mater interrupted his thoughts. "Why don't you come over and watch this movie with us, Finn?"

"Because I still have work to do, Mater."

Holley started to complain. "Aww, but Finn, you _always_ say you have work to do. Why can't you ever make time for fun?"

"To be honest, I wonder that myself."

"But there's really noting that you can do until we get to the island. We already went over every single piece of information we have! What else do you have to do?"

Finn thought for a moment. "Well...uhh...umm..." He gave up. "I don't know of anything."

Holley came to a realization. "I think that's your problem. You always say you have something to do, even if you don't cause you're so used to thinking you have something to do. Well, I say that since you have nothing to do, you need to relax!"

Finn sighed. "You're right, Holley. That is the case. And I do need to relax. But I do have one more thing to do. Siddeley, how much longer will it take to get to the island?"

"About an hour," Siddeley answered.

"Ok. Good." Finn drove up to his companions. "This looks like a good movie."

"It sure is!" Mater replied. "It's funny! I remember the one time, when me and McQueen went to the drive-in theatre back at Radiator Springs, they were playing this movie, and-"

"Ok, Mater, you can tell your stories later. Let's just watch the movie."

An hour passed as the three cars watched the movie. As they just finished the movie, Siddeley announced, "We've just arrived at the island. I'm going to descend now. Though I must say, something interesting is going on down there...


	14. The Deadly Volcano

After they de-boarded Siddeley and the jet left, the three cars looked around the Pacific island of Gunung Berapi. Holley couldn't help but admire the island. "Oh, look, guys! Isn't this island beautiful!"

Finn realized that Holley was distracted. "Yes, Holley, I know it's beautiful, but we're not here to admire the scenery; we're here to talk to Hibiscus, if she even exists."

Mater was staring up at the volcano that was on the center of the island. "That there's one fancy lookin' mountain!"

"That's because it's a volcano, Mater," Finn responded. "That's this island's major characteristic. Gunung Berapi translates as 'Volcano' in the Indonesian language."

"Cool...do you think Hibiscus is among that group of cars driving up there fancy volcano?"

Finn looked at what Mater was looking at. "I don't know, but we must see what they are up to! Come on!"

Holley and Mater followed Finn up the volcano.

* * *

><p>Once they reached the top of the volcano, all of the cars gathered abound the open top and looked into it. They saw a sea of molten magma in the volcano. Professor Zundapp explained as they looked in awe. "This is, as you all may know by now, a volcano. As this island is in the Pacific Ocean, it is part of the volcanic zone known as the Ring of Fire. As such, it has a volcano. This volcano is an active volcano that last erupted about 50 years ago. It usually erupts every 35 years, and as such is due for another eruption. When it erupts-"<p>

"Alright, that's enough of the volcano talk! Let's just get to the revenge already!" Axlerod shouted.

"Aww...but I enjoy explaining about geology, and everyone - even the prisoners - are interested in this."

"I thought you hated the prisoners."

"I do, but that does not mean I will deny them the chance to learn science!"

"Whatever." Axlerod grabbed a long, thick rope. Ignoring the German car's complaints on not being able to finish his science lesson, Axlerod talked to the prisoners. "You all are probably wondering why I brought you up here to the top of an active volcano. Well, the reason is that this is where you will die. You will die, painfully in the molten lava of this volcano-"

"Actually, techically speaking, since it is still in the volcano, it is magma," Professor Z interrupted.

"Whatever. Anyway, those who did not try to escape will have the mercy of dying quickly and being the last to do so. As for the rest of you escapers - you know who you are - you will be lowered slowly into the volcano, and you will die a death so painful and slow that you will be glad by the time that death takes you over." By then, all of the race-car prisoners, particularly the ones that did try to escape, were shaking in fear. Axlerod continued. "You see this rope that I am holding? For you escapers, this is what I am going to use to lower you down into the volcano. As for you who did not try to escape, you will just be pushed into the volcano, and gravity will do the rest. Any questions?"

The prisoners did have questions, and asked them. "Why do you want to kill us in the first place?"

"Why did you have to decide on lowering us into a volcano to kill us, rather than making it quick, such as with a guillotine?"

"Why are you gonna kill us in such an isolated place?"

"If you-a use volcano to-a kill us, then why not-a use-a Francesco's favorite, Mt. Vesuvius? If he a-die in volcano Francesco would at least-a like to-a do so in his-a home country of-a Italy."

Axlerod gladly answered the questions. "The reason why we want to kill you is for revenge, and we want to make you suffer, which is why we are doing it with a volcano rather than a guillotine - the guillotine is just too quick, and the pain lasts only momentary as you'll die quickly. We are doing it in an isolated place so that no-one finds and stops us, and that explains why we are not using Mt. Vesuvius - it's too popular as a tourist destination, and we are bond to get caught if we do so there. Now, any more questions?" None of the race-cars asked any questions. Axlerod smiled. "Good. Now I have a question. Who's idea was it to escape?"

Clutchgoneski's eyes grew wide in fear, and he shook even more. After all, he was the one who first mentioned escaping. "It...was...mine..." he admitted, then bursted into tears.

"Alrighty, then, you will be the first to die."

Upon hearing Axlerod, Clutchgoneski cried even more. "Please...don't kill me! I've never done anything wrong!"

Carla noticed the New Rearendian car's extreme fear. "Escaping was my idea, not his!" she quickly lied, in order to protect her friend.

Axlerod did not hear her, as he was still focused on Clutchgoneski, but Professor Z did. He drove up to his comrade, and spoke. "Did you hear her, Axlerod? It was her, not him, that came up with the idea of escaping! So that means she should die first!"

"Hey, what about our promise? Axlerod replied. "Don't you remember, on the flight here you promised that the girl wouldn't be killed first?"

Professor Z sighed. "Yes, I remember, but she's the one that came up with the escape plan, so she must be punished for it. And since they will all die anyway, her punishment should be being the first to die!"

Axlerod thought for a moment. "You are right...she was the one that came up with the escape plan, she even admitted it herself, and she should be punished for making up the escape plan, and they will all die anyway, as you said...ok, she dies first!" He started to approach Carla, with rope in wheels.

Despite the resistance of the chains, Clutchgoneski drove between the lemon and the Brazilian, and started his engines, in the hopes of intimidating Axlerod. "You will not put one wheel on my girlfriend, or I'll...I'll...I'll hurt you!"

"Well, well, well, aren't you the brave one? Standing up for the girl he loves, aww, how sweet!"

Carla drove up to Clutchgoneski. "Clutchy, is what you said true? About the girlfriend thing?"

Clutchgoneski blushed. "Yes, Carla, it's true. I...I love you..."

Carla was speechless. She blushed. After a minute, she was finally able to gain her voice. "Oh Clutchy...that's so...sweet...I...I don't know what to say besides...well...I love you too..."

"Really? Is this true?"

"Yes, Clutchy, it is. I've always liked you since we first met in Japan. You were the only one who was modest and all."

All of the prisoner race-cars, and most of the lemons, awed. Francesco winked at Clutchgoneski. Axlerod sighed. "Ok, he admitted his love to her, so what? Now that that's over with, she must die."

Clutchgoneski was not about to give up. "Please, don't kill her!"

"But she's the one that planned your little escape!"

"I don't care! I love her and I don't want to see her suffer!"

Professor Z was getting really annoyed over the arguing. He just wanted to start killing the race-cars. "Hey, I have an idea! Let's let Chick decide on who is killed first. That way, we can start the killing and not have to deal with all of this arguing."

Axlerod smiled. "Ok, that's a good idea, even though I think it to be ridiculous that we are even doing this because of one of the prisoners. Chick, who shall die first?"

Chick did not have to even think of the answer. "Francesco."

Axlerod smiled. "Ok, then, he will die first. He was one of the escapers, right?"

"I'm glad that the annoying one is going first," Professor Z added. "And yes, he was an escaper. Chick told me he was the hardest to catch."

"I thought so." Axlerod grabbed his rope, and started to approach the Italian race-car.

Francesco started to panic. "No, please, don't-a kill-a Francesco!" He tried to drive away, only to be stopped by the lemons. They attempted to bring him to the opening of the volcano, but Francesco tried as hard as he could to resist.

The race-cars watched the scene, feeling truly sorry for the frightened Italian. Shu came up with an idea. "You lemons can take me first!"

Professor Z and Axlerod stared at the Japanese race-car. Schnell was confused. "Shu, what are you doing?"

"I am following the spirit of the Japanese Warrior. One of the code of honors is to sacrifice for the home country or, in this case, for others."

"I don't care," Axlerod stated. "Your little Italian friend is gonna die first, and nothing is gonna stop that!" As he spoke, he tied the rope around Francesco's middle. Then he, along with the help of Professor Z, Chick Hicks, and the lemons, started to lower the Italian race-car into the volcano.

Francesco closed his eyes, hoping that it was all a nightmare. "When-a Francesco a-wake up he will-a be with his Mama in his home in Italy, surrounded by-a friends and-a family, and will-a not be about to-a die from-a magma pit of-a doom." Francesco opened his eyes. He was still over the magma, and not in Italy. It wasn't a dream; it was reality, and that frightened the Italian even more. "Help! Help! Help!"

Carla closed her eyes. "Oh, I can't watch!" Clutchgoneski nodded in agreement, then closed his eyes.

It was then that Finn, Holley, and Mater arrived at the scene.


	15. The Rescue

Axlerod quickly noticed the spies. He and the others stopped lowering their victim into the volcano so he could address them. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the spies that stopped me before!"

Finn was quick to get to buisness. "What are you doing to those race-cars?"

"I'm glad you asked. We plan on lowering these race-cars inton the la-"

"Magma," Professor Z interrupted.

The lemon sighed. "We plan on dropping these race-cars into the _magma_ and killing them painfully!"

"No wonder Miss Hibiscus knows about them lemons," Mater mentioned to Finn. "It's because they're here!"

Axlerod overheard Mater. "Ah, Hibiscus. I see you got her letter. That's good. Now I would like to let you know that Hibiscus is not real; we wrote the letter so you could come here."

Mater was extremely confused. "I don't get it, Finn. Why would them lemons lead us to where their hiding?"

Finn thought for a moment. "I don't know, Mater. Unless they plan on killing us."

"That is the reason!" Professor Z replied.

As the other cars spoke, Holley drove over to the edge of the volcano and looked into it. Francesco noticed Holley. "Please a-help Francesco! He does-a not want to a-die! Nor does he a-want to suffer!"

Just as the Italian finished his plea for help, a lemon started up his engines and drove towards Holley, hoping to push her into the volcano. But Holley's reflexes were too quick. She drove out of the way, and the lemon fell into the volcano. Holley and Francesco watched the lemon in the magma as he screamed in agony. Holley was horrified at the sight. Francesco was also horrified, and he became so terrified that he stopped his usual third-person references. "Please-a save me! I do-a not want that to-a happen to-a me! I do-a not want to-a suffer! I don't-a want to-a die! Please-a save me!"

Holley felt extremely sorry for the Italian. "Don't worry, I'll save you!"

"We'll try to save him."

Holley looked up, and saw Finn. "What do you mean by that? We _will_ save him!"

Unlike Holley, Finn was thinking logically rather than emotionally. "That might not be possible, Holley. They already have him over the magma. Chances are we won't be able to save him. We will probably just have to let them kill him, and save the rest."

Holley was nearly in tears. "But what about the promise?"

"What promise?"

"The one we made to Mrs. Bernoulli! We promised her that we would return her son to her - alive!"

"Holley, you know that it's very dangerous to make promises as a spy! Like I said, we'll try to save him! But as I also said, the chances of doing so are very low! If he dies we'll just have to tell her that we're very sorry and that we tried to save him!"

"But Finn, we have to save him! Look at how frightened he is!"

"I see, Holley, and I do feel bad for him. However, emotion should not dictate our decisions! Our rescue plan should be based on logic, not emotion! It might not be possible to save them all, and if that's the case we should at least try to save as many of them as we can!"

Axlerod was rather distracted by the arguing. He looked over to Mater. "Do they argue like this all the time?"

Mater thought for a moment. "Nope...in fact, this is the first time I ever heard them argue."

"Really? That's interesting. I must say, you're not really what I would consider to be...well...spy material, if you know what I mean-"

Professor Z, who had been watching the entertaining argument, noticed his comrade talking to Mater. "And why are you talking to him?" he asked. "He may look innocent, but remember he is our enemy!"

"And why are we not lowering that annoying Italian into the volcano?" Chick asked. "I want him dead!"

Axlerod looked at the green race-car. "Because we got distracted by the arguing - which, I will admit, is entertaining." The other lemons nodded in agreement. "But we should continue." The lemons just looked at their leader. "Now!" The lemons did as they were bidden.

Finn realized that action must be taken quickly, and that having a Logic verses Emotion argument was doing no good. "Holley, you go save the race-cars, while I stop the lemons! Remember, save as many of them as you can!" Finn drove off toward the group of lemons that were not holding the rope.

Holley drove over to the frightened race-cars. She looked back, and saw Mater looking down into the volcano. She also heard Francesco crying. An idea popped into her head. "Mater, use your towing skills to save him!"

"Yes, Miss Holley!" Mater quickly attacked his hook to Francesco's undercarriage.

The Italian race-car was completely caught by surprise when the hook attached to him. "MAMA MIA!"

"Sorry, just savin' your life!" Mater dragged the Italian out of the volcano.

Holley drove over. As she loosened the rope from Francesco's middle, she spoke to Mater. "Great job Mater! You saved him! Ok, now I need you to get him something to drink!" Mater did as he was bidden. Luckily, there was some fuel nearby. He grabbed it and drove back to his girlfriend.

Francesco, who still had tears flowing down his cheeks from his crying, was in a state of shock. Holley gave him a few moments to recover, then gave him the drink. "Alright, once you finish that you'll need to drive off as quickly as possible."

The Italian finished his drink quickly. "Francesco a-thanks you so much for-a saving his life."

"You're welcome! Now escape, quickly!"

Francesco drove off at full speed down the mountain, glad that he was rescued and alive.

Holley then drove over to the other race-cars. They cheered as she arrived. "Oh, thank goodness, you've come to rescue us!"

"You're our hero!"

"We're grateful that you came!"

"I was afraid that it would be the end of us! But now that you're here I know that's not the case!"

"And for a moment there I thought that it would've been the end of Francesco Bernoulli's life. But you and your American friend saved him at the nick of time! Now save our lives!"

Holley tried to calm the race-cars down. "Relax, I know you're all happy to see me, but if you want to escape you must keep quiet."

But their cheers caught the attention of the rest of the lemons, and they drove over towards Holley and the race-cars. Finn noticed, and drove after them, shooting at them as he did so. Finn was a very accurate shooter. Five out of six times he shot a lemon. Just as he scared the rest of the lemons away, he found keys. He tossed them to Holley. "These are probably the keys to the chains! The lemon that had it must of dropped it while attempting to escape."

Holley tested the keys on the chain attached to Raoul. It unlocked. "Yes, this is the key! Now guys, listen closely. Once I get the chains off of you, you are to drive down that volcano as fast as you can, and meet up at the same spot so that we can take you home. Also try to find Bernoulli. I forgot to tell him to meet you guys somewhere. But don't bring him back, just have him stay with you. Got it?"

"Yes," all of the race-cars replied.

Holley finished getting the chains off of Raoul. "Good, now go!" Raoul drove down the volcano as Holley started to take the chains off of another race-car.

Meanwhile, Finn continued to fight the lemons. At first, the lemons were determined to fight. But their opinions quickly changed. Finn managed to shoot most of them, and a few of them even exploded. Those that were still alive gave up. Grem waved a white flag. "Please, sir, we...we surrender. Don't...kill us, please!"

Finn ignored the lemons. He drove up to Holley, whom was finishing with unlocking the last chains of the last race-car. "I see you got them all freed. That's good."

Holley smiled at Finn. "Yes, and I was even able to save Bernoulli - with Mater's help, of course."

"You did? That's excellent!"

"And I thought that you said it wasn't possible."

"Yes, but...I almost forgot that Mater was with us. If he wasn't with us it would've been impossible. But thanks to him it was, and I'm glad. Speaking of him, where is he?"

Mater was at the edge of the volcano, surrounded by Professor Z, Axlerod, and Chick. Finn and Holley drove up, weapons ready.

Axlerod wasn't intimidated. "So, it's come to this. Go on, shoot us. But if you miss, you might shoot your little friend here. Do you want that to happen?" Both spies shook their heads. "I thought so."

Chick, on the other hand, was intimidated by the weapons. He drove off down the mountain as fast as he could.

Mater took the chance of the opening to escape. Before the two lemon leaders could do anything about it, Mater was with Finn and Holley.

Professor Z realized that this was the end. But he hoped he could convince the spies to let them live. "Please, Finn, Holley, Mater, let us live! We promise this will never happen again!"

"Promises are dangerous to spies," Holley replied.

Axlerod hesitated. "Well...uhh...please don't kill us - ahh!"

The two spies shot the two lemons. But not fatally. It was just to injure them so that they could take them into captivity. After gathering up the rest of the lemons that were still alive, Finn, Holley, and Mater drove down the volcano with the lemons. As they did so, Finn called Siddeley. Once they reached the shoreline of the island, they drove around it. Finn, Holley, and Mater quickly realized that something was wrong: the race-cars were nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p><strong>R-E-S-C-U-E, Rescue Aid Society...sorry, I couldn't resist doing that. The title of this chapter made me think of <em>The Rescuers<em>, and I love that movie!**


	16. Hide and Seek Island Style

"Where are the race-cars?" Holley gasped just as she, Finn, Mater, and the captive lemons finished driving around the island.

"Relax, Holley," Finn reassured. "They can't be too far away. Perhaps they all met somewhere in the jungle. We should of told them to meet at the shoreline, but we didn't."

"Or they could be hiding from Chick, since he escaped." Axlerod added.

"Who said you could talk, lemon-"

"Finn, he was just trying to help - for once!" Holley interrupted.

All of a sudden, Schnell drove up to the group. Finn noticed. "See, Holley, one of them is back already."

"Bitte, bitte, help us!" The German race-car pleaded.

"What does 'bitte' mean?" Mater asked.

"It means 'please' Mater," Holley answered. She turned to the German race-car. "What's the matter?"

Schnell looked around before answering. "It's Chick. He's chasing us around, terrorizing us! He's trying to kill us! Because of him we're all scattered around the island, trying to hide from him!"

"Ok, then we must find the rest of the racers!"

"So is this gonna be an island hide-and-seek?" Mater asked innocently.

"Yes, Mater, we're gonna play hide-and-seek. We must find where the racers are hiding, and we must find them before Chick Hicks does!"

"And we better get started!" Finn added. "You two find the race-cars, while I watch Schnell and the lemons while we wait for Siddeley! Go, quickly!"

Holley and Mater drove into the island jungle, off to find the rest of the race-cars.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Holley and Mater found another race-car. It was Shu, and he was rubbing an injury he had recieved on his side from Chick. Holley was concerned. "Are you ok?"<p>

Shu jumped up from being startled. "Yes, Holley, I am ok. Thanks for the concern. I'm glad you found me. Anyways, so Chick-"

"We know the story. Do you know where any of the others are hiding?"

"Yes, I do, actually. Follow me." The Japanese race-car lead the two cars to a big rock. Behind it was Gorvette, Nigel, and Hamilton. "These three decided to hide together. I've a feeling that they've became best friends."

"Like me and McQueen?" Mater asked.

"Yes, Mater, like you and McQueen. By the way, are you the one that ate the wasabi like ice-cream?"

"Yes..."

"Ok, I was just wondering."

Gorvette and his two British friends saw the other cars. "Oh thank goodness, you're here to save us again!"

Holley smiled. "Yes, we are. Now come with us; we have to find the others. Any of you have any idea where any of the others are?"

Nigel frowned. "Sadly, we do not know where the others are. All I know is that Clutchgoneski and Carla were together last I saw them, and Chick was chasing Raoul."

"We better find them - quickly! Follow me!" The four race-cars followed Holley and Mater.

After five minutes of searching, a scream of pain indicated that one of the race-cars were nearby. Mater looked behind a bush. He saw Raoul and Chick. Upon being spotted, Chick fled. Raoul was rubbing his injured hood, which was bleeding. "Hey, I found one of them!"

Holley looked behind the bush. "Oh, that poor fellow! Are you ok, Raoul?"

The French race-car nodded. "Yes, I'm ok; my nose just hurts, that's all. We have to find the others, before Chick finds them and hurts them!"

"You're right about that. That does look like a nasty injury, though. Are you sure you're gonna be ok?"

"Yes, yes, I will be ok."

As the cars drove around the jungle, Holley looked over to Mater. "I can't believe how quickly we are finding them. We're already found six out of ten!"

Mater smiled. "Perhaps it's 'cause they all decided to stick together 'cause they're friends. Friends always stick together, just like me and McQueen! I hope he's ok..."

"Don't worry, Mater. McQueen is alright back at Radiator Springs."

After searching behind trees and rocks for about thirty minutes, a car sped by Mater, Holley, and the five race-cars. Another car quickly followed. The group instinctively followed.

After a few minutes, the first car they saw tripped over a rock. The otehr car took the advantage of the situation and started to crash the first car. After a few minutes opf the crashing, the other car drove off, leaving the first one to die from his injuries.

Raoul recognized the injured car. "Camino!"

Camino looked up at Raoul. "Oh Raoul...oww...I'm so glad to see you...ouch..."

"He's injured!" Holley drove up to the Spanish race-car.

"Now what do we do?" Hamilton asked. "We have to find the others, but we can't just leave him here!"

"We can push him along with us," Shu suggested.

Holley sighed with relief, glad that there was a solution to the British race-car's tricky question. "That's a good idea, Shu. You and the others can help him, while me and Mater take the lead."

All of a sudden, the cars heard someone scream "Mama mia!"

"That...oww...must be...ouch...Francesco..." Camino remarked.

Holley nodded. "Yes, I know that. Who else on this island speaks Italian?" I must say, though, he says that a lot."

"He...oww...says that...oww...when he recieves...oww...an unpleasant surprise...ouch."

"Well, whatever the case, we must find him."

The cars drove around the island at a slower pace so that Camino could keep up with them. After fifteen minutes, they found another race-car. It was obvious that his stomach hurted, as he was trying to put his wheels over it.

"That has gotta hurt," Shu said.

Francesco noticed them. "Yes...it-a does very much...and Francesco is not a-looking forward to-a when his Mama a-finds out...about his-a injury..."

The other cars couldn't help but giggle. Holley silenced them. "Guys, this is not the time to laugh! Ok, I get it, it's funny that he's a Mama's Boy-"

"Francesco is-a not-a Mama's Boy..."

"Yes you are; it's obvious. Anyway, we must find the rest of the race-cars. You can laugh all you want about this later."

"Francesco saw-a Clutchgoneski and-a Carla hiding in the thicket...he a-wonders if-"

"Ok, let's not even go in that direction! But we must find them, thank you for bringing that up. Can you lead us to the thicket they're in? Cause there's many on this island."

Francesco momentarily forgot about his pain as he stared at Holley. "Yes, Holley, my bella! Francesco must-a say-"

"And don't even think about flirting with me! I'm already taken!"

"Wait, do you think he'll be able to even keep up, with him being in a decent amount of pain and all?" Raoul asked.

"Francesco will be-a fine..." Francesco replied, trying to hide his pain. He then lead the others to where Clutchgoneski and Carla were hiding. Unfortunately for the two love-cars, Chick had found them. He had just surrounded them when the others came.

Carla leaned on her friend. "I'm scared. What is he gonna do to us?"

Clutchgoneski tried to comfort her. "Relax, my love, we will be alright. And if my mind isn't playing tricks on me I just saw those spies that saved us before."

Upon hearing the race-car, Chick turned around. He saw Holley, Mater, and the other race-cars. They were all surrounding him. He snickered. "Try to hurt me if you want, but you might hurt these little lovers in the process!" He hoped his message would stop them from hurting him, just as it did for the lemon leaders.

But Holley wasn't fooled. She took out her gun. "But we're in very close range, and there's no volcano anybody could fall in this time!" She shot him. Once again, it was only to injure, not to kill. Mater attached his hook to the green race-car's bumper, and dragged him along as the cars headed back towards where Finn was waiting.

As they drove, Nigel looked over at Gorvette. "Now why didn't we think of having Mater tow injured Camino? After all, isn't towing injured cars part of his job?"

"I think so," Gorvette replied. "And you're right, we should of thought about that. However, Chick won't just follow us. We have to somehow force him to. And that's what Mater is doing."

"Oh, good point."

The cars arrived back at the beach, to be greeted by Finn. Siddeley was there as well. The British spy smiled at the race-cars. "So, who's ready to go home?"

"I am!" All of them shouted.

"Francesco cannot-a wait to-a see his-a Mama again!" Francesco added.

"And there's all the evidence we need to conclude that he's a Mama's Boy," Holley giggled to herself.

Siddeley was eager to leave. "So what are you waiting for, come on in! Flight destination is all of your home countries!"

All of the race-cars eagerly drove into the jet. They were followed by Finn, Holley, Mater, and the captive lemons. After everyone was boarded, Siddeley took off from the little volcanic island of Gunung Berapi, off to return the kidnapped race-cars to their home countries.


	17. Apology

On the jet, all of the rescued race-cars talked among each other, wondering what will happen once they returned home. "I can't wait to see my home again!"

"I know! I bet everybody is so worried about me!"

"Francesco's Mama will-a be-a so happy when-a Francesco returns home to-a Italy safe and-a alive."

"Mama's Boy. But he's right. Our friends and family will be so pleased to see us returned safe and sound. I know mine will."

"And after all of that is done, we'll party like there's no tomorrow! Brazilian style, woohoo!"

"And we'll all live happily ever after!"

"But that will mean that we will all have to leave each other."

Everyone looked at Clutchgoneski. "He has a point," Schnell mentioned. "We won't see each other again."

"Wait...so no more Clutchy?" Carla asked.

"Yeah...unless you get married," Raoul added that last part under his breath.

"I'm...sure...we'll...be..able...to...see...each.. .other...again...sometime..." Camino said, obviously still in pain.

Shu smiled. "Yeah, perhaps one time we should all meet up with each other somewhere and race again. And then, McQueen will be with us as well!"

Murmurs of agreement followed the Japanese race-car's comment.

"Soo...uhh...you-a still-a plan on-a revenge?" Francesco asked.

Shu was puzzled. "Revenge? On the lemons?"

"No, on-a Francesco. Remember, you-a said something about-a taking-a revenge on-a Francesco for-a his rude comments he a-like to-a make to-a you."

"Ohh...that..." Shu looked over at his companions. "Umm...no. We don't plan on doing the revenge. We learned our lesson that revenge is not a good thing; Carla and Clutchgoneski were right. Plus, if there's anybody that we need to get revenge on it'd be the lemons, not you. We're...we're so sorry we said those things, Francesco."

"Francesco accepts the apology."

"Wait, what?" Nigel asked.

Raoul replied, "It was something that we talked about on the lemon's jet while you were asleep. Don't worry about it."

Carla looked over to Clutchgoneski. "I'm so glad that they forgive each other."

Clutchgoneski decided to copy Francesco's accent. "And Clutchgoneski is a-glad of that too."

"Oh, Clutchy..." Carla giggled. "You're so funny! I'm gonna miss you when I return to Brazil."

Wanting to please Carla, the race-car continued his intimation. "And Clutchgoneski will-a miss-a Carla when he-a goes home." Clutchgoneski felt someone nudge his side. He looked, and it was Francesco. "Oh, hi Francesco."

The Italian race-car took his friend aside, leaving Carla waiting for them. "So how's-a things a-working out between you two?"

"Oh, it's good."

"Francesco will admit that he has-a had his eyes on Carla since the World Grand Prix. But he-a sees you a-love her, so he will let you a-have her. But don't be-a surprised if hea- still tries to-a flirt with her; she's-a just that attractive. Speaking of attractive, did you-a notice how hot that spy was-a?"

"Yes, I did. But I have a feeling that she's taken."

"She a-told that to-a Francesco. He a-wonders who..."

At that moment, Holley and Mater drove by, talking to each other in an affectionate but innocent way.

Clutchgoneski smiled. "I think that answers your question on who."

As Francesco stared at the two love-cars in surprise, Clutchgoneski drove over back to Carla. "So what were you two talking about?" Carla asked.

"Nothing. So...uhh...would you like to keep in contact with me?"

"Of course!" The two love-cars exchanged their contact infomation.

"We're almost in Japan," Siddeley announced.

Shu became excited. "Yay! I'm almost home!"

* * *

><p>Siddeley landed in Japan 10 minutes after he made his announcement. As was expected, everyone greeted Shu with excitement and joy, and the Japanese race-car was glad to be home. Then Siddeley left Japan, and headed towards New Rearendia.<p> 


	18. Departing Love

Upon arriving in New Rearendia, Siddeley was quickly greeted by the local residents. It quickly became clear that they loved visitors. "Hey guys, look, it's a jet!"

"And he's British!"

"Wow! An English-jet in New Rearendia? Awesomeness!"

"I wonder if he's a tourist?"

"Tourist in New Rearendia? That will be beawesome!"

"I wonder if the World Grand Prix gave our country more attention?"

"I hope so. We'd have to thank Rip for this!"

"That is, if he ever comes back..." That comment silenced the crowd. The thought of their missing race-car raced through their minds.

Finn exited the jet. "Oh, cheer up! That's exactly why we're here!"

"What do you mean?"

"We found him."

The New Rearendians grew excited. "You found Rip?"

"Where is he?"

"Is he ok?"

"Did...did you save him?"

Finn had to calm the crowd down before he replied. "Relax, relax, relax! Yes, we rescued him. In fact, he's in that jet as we speak!"

This caused mass excitement. The cars of New Rearendia surrounded Siddeley, eagarly waiting for their champion to come out. Holley exited the jet, and fought her way through the crowd to get to Finn. Clutchgoneski followed.

One of the cars noticed. "Hey, look, it's Rip!"

Finn thought that the New Rearendians couldn't get more excited, but they did. They were now surrounding Holley and Clutchgoneski, greeting their country's best race-car and asking Holley tons of questions. "Oh, Rip! We are so glad that you're home!"

"And we're so glad that you're safe!"

"Thanks for saving Rip, British Spy!"

"So who were the kidnappers, anyways?"

"What did they plan on doing to him?"

"Where were the bad guy's secret hideout?"

Clutchgoneski smiled. "I am so happy that I am home! And I'm so glad to see all of you again!"

Holley looked over the crowd so she could see Finn. "Finn, will you help me? I'm being bombarded with questions!"

Finn drove over to the crowd, and he and Holley answered all of the questions. However, the New Rearendians did not just want their questions answered; they wanted the whole story. Holley drove back onto the jet. "Mater, will you be so kind as to tell these cars the story of what happened? Cause appartently they want the story, and me and Finn are not that good of story tellers."

Mater smiled. "Why sure I will, Miss Holley!" As he and Holley drove off of the jet, Carla followed. The rest of the race-cars remained in the jet, as they had already said their goodbyes to their New Rearendian friend.

The New Rearendian cars surrounded Mater, and he told them the entire story of what happened. Finn and Holley were relieved by the fact that they did not have to tell the story, but they were annoyed by one thing: Mater was over-exagerating everything. By the time he finished the story, the resident cars were talking among each other over the story, putting a lot of interest into the over-exagerated parts. "Wow! A volcanic island! When the volcano was getting ready to erupt!"

"And a thousand lemons! A thousand! 1-0-0-0 lemons!"

"That's a lot of lemons!"

"Yes, it is! And they fought them all!"

"And just imagine: Francesco was just one inch away from his death! One inch!"

"From boiling magma!"

"That was a million degrees celsious!"

"That must of been burning hot, baby!"

"Burn, Baby Burn!" One of the cars sang in response to the other's comment.

"And if being on an isolated volcano island was not enough, they were in a dense jungle!"

"The entire island was a jungle!"

"Actually, that is imaginable; we live in a tropical country."

"But still, after saving the race-cars and stopping the lemon leaders, the spies had to find all of the race-cars in that dense jungle! Before another evil car found them!"

"And just imagine what those evil lemon leaders were like! Pure evil!"

Finn sighed. "Mater, why did you exagerate the story?"

Mater shrugged. "Cause that's story-telling!"

Finn sighed again. Holley smiled at Clutchgoneski. "Well, if they have any more questions - they should not, but-"

"They will," Clutchgoneski interrupted.

"Ok. Anyways, you will need to answer them, since me and Finn will have to be leaving now. Oh, and please, if you don't mind, establish the facts of the event. As in, let them know that the story was over-exagerated." Carla drove over to Holley. The spy noticed. "Carla, what are you doing out here?"

"Well, before we leave, can I say goodbye to Clutchy?" Carla asked.

"Of course." Holley waited by Siddeley as Finn and Mater boarded the jet.

Carla and Clutchgoneski looked at each other. The Brazilain was the frist to speak. "Well, this is the end of the road. We're gonna have to leave each other now..."

The New Rearendian replied. "Yes, my love, but I will be in your heart. Always. And who knows, perhaps we'll see each other agai-"

Carla kissed Clutchgoneski. Everyone who was watching, from the residents to the spies to the race-cars who were peeking out of the jet, awed.

After finishing the kiss, Carla spoke. "Yes, that is true, my love. Well, I must be leaving now. I love you Clutchgoneski."

"I love you too, Carla."

Another "awe" came from everyone who watched.

Carla boarded the jet, and waved goodbye to her New Rearendian friend. He waved back. Then Holley got into the jet, and Siddeley left New Rearendia. His next destination was Italy.


	19. Mama's Boy

Siddeley arrived in Italy. After he landed, Finn exited the jet. The residents noticed, and they quickly surrounded the British Spy. The Italians instantly started to ask questions and make comments. "Wow, guys, a-look! He's a spy!"

"He's not just-a spy; he's-a Finn McMissle!"

"What's-a Finn a-doing in Porta Costa?"

"I bet he's-a on a secret mission!"

"He's-a out to a-catch some bad guys!"

"I a-wonder who these bad guys are? Murderers? Conquerers? Kidnapping Lemons?"

That last comment silenced everyone. Then someone spoke. "I a-wonder what those a-lemons are a-doing to our beloved Francesco..."

The race-car was now the only thing in the Italians' minds. "I hope they're-a not-a doing something horrible to-a him!"

"I hope they-a don't-a kill him!"

"Maybe Finn's-a here to-a investigate the kidnapping!"

"But he was-a already here!" One of the members of Luigi's family remarked. "So that-a means that either he's-a brought our champion back or he has-a some very bad news to-a tell us."

A female formula car was fighting her way through the crowd to get to Finn. When she got to him, she spoke. "Oh Finn, I'm-a so a-glad to-a see you again!"

Finn responded. "It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Bernoulli."

Now that she had finished the greeting, Mrs. Bernoulli started to ask about her son Francesco. "Oh, Finn, did you-a find my son? Did you a-save him? Is-a he injured? Is-a he still alive? Please don't-a tell me he's-a dead! What did they-a do to him? Did they-a torture him? Please don't-a tell me they-a tortured him! My little Francesco would not-a be able to-a handle being-a tortured!"

Holley exited the jet as the Italian mother asked her endless number of questions. Neither Finn nor Mrs. Bernoulli noticed until she spoke. "Caio! I said that correctly, right?"

To Finn's surprise, the Italian car stopped her questioning to answer the question. "Yes-a, Holley, you-a pronounced that-a correctly." Then, as Finn had suspected, Mrs. Bernoulli started to ask Holley about her son.

But Holley quickly cut her off. "Relax, Mrs. Bernoulli! Your son is alive and well! In fact, he's in that jet as we speak!"

That silenced Mrs. Bernoulli, but only for a moment. The Italian mother was now excited. "Oh, thank-a goodness he's alive and-a well! Can I a-see him?"

"Yes, just wait a moment." Holley went back into the jet. "Ready to see your friends and family again, Francesco?" she asked.

The Italian race-car quickly drove up next to Holley. "Yes, Francesco is a-ready to-a see his friends and-a family again!"

"Alrighty then, follow me!"

Upon exiting the jet, the first car Francesco saw was his mother. Ignoring the British spy's request to follow her, he drove as fast as he could towards his mother, shouting as he drove. "Mama! Mama! Mama!"

Mrs. Bernoulli noticed. She was overjoyed to see her son! "Oh, my little baby! My little Francesco!" She hugged her son when he arrived next to her.

"Oh, Mommy, it was-a horrible! They-a had me and the others a-locked up in-a small scary cages, and they-a took us to this volcano and-a were gonna kill us by-a slowing forcing us into the magma, and they-a decided that they were-a gonna kill me first, and they-a lowered me into the volcano and if it a-wasn't for those spies I would of-a suffered an extremely painful death and-a even then I was-a only about a meter away from the volcano and it was-a so hot and I was-a so scared and..."

"It's ok, it's ok, you're-a safe now, those evil lemons are not-a gonna hurt you; you're-a gonna be alright."

"Mommy..."

Mater saw the scene as he exited the jet to see what was going on. He drove up to Holley. Holley noticed. "Oh, hi Mater."

Mater smiled. "Howdy Miss Holley!" He looked over at the two formula one cars. "He sure missed his mom."

"Yeah; Francesco is a Mama's Boy, that's all there is to it."

Mrs. Bernoulli looked over at the three spies. "Thank you so-a much for-a saving my son!"

"Don't thank me, thank Holley and Mater," Finn responded. "I thought that he was a goner when we saw what they were doing to him, and I knew that the odds of saving him were against us. As such, I thought that we would just have to let them take his life while we saved the others. But Holley was not about to give up despite the odds against her, and Mater's quick action saved his life. They proved me wrong and I'm glad they did!"

"We wouldn't of been able to save him if it wasn't for Mater," Holley added.

The Italian car drove other to Mater and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"No problem, marm!" Mater replied.

"Guys, as much as I would like to let you stay here and talk, we have to get the others home," Siddeley interrupted.

"Siddeley's right," Finn mentioned. "We must get the others home."

"It was nice seeing you again, Mrs. Bernoulli," Holley remarked.

"Yeah, it sure was nice seeing you again!" Mater added.

As the three spies drove back onto the jet, Mrs. Bernoulli said, "It was-a nice a-seeing you three again, and I a-know I a-said this a billion times already, but a-thank you for-a saving my little Francesco!"

"No problem; after all, that's our job!" Finn replied.

"Thank you for a-saving Francesco's life and-a bringing him back home!" Francesco added.

"You're welcome!" Holley replied.

The cars said their goodbyes, then Siddeley left the little Italian village. Francesco watched the jet leaving, happy and relieved that he was still alive, was safely home, and was with his mother again.


	20. Radiator Springs

**Ok, folks, this is the last chapter! So enjoy the conclusion!**

**By the way, I just realized that this story is rather similar to one of my favorite books, _Mattimeo_. Seriously, it is: bad guys wanting revenge, bad guys kidnapping to get revenge, bad guys taking kidnapped victims to secret location, main characters going after bad guys to save kidnapped. Not that you needed to know this, but I thought that it was interesting. Ok, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>The spies had finished returning the rest of the kidnapped cars back to thier homes. Now all they had to do was return Mater to Radiator Springs. As Siddeley flew over the deserts of Arizona, Finn couldn't help but reflect on what they had all gone through over the past few days. He looked over to Mater. The tow-truck was watching a movie with Holley. The British spy drove over to them. "Mater."<p>

Mater looked over at Finn. "Yes, Finn?"

"I just wanted to thank you for all of the help that you have given. Not just with this case, but also with the World Grand Prix scandel. If it wasn't for you, we would of never of been able to stop those lemons in the first place. You are one of the best spies I have ever met."

"You really mean it?"

"Yes, Mater, he does," Holley replied. "And I have to agree with every word he just said. Thank you so much for your help, Mater."

"No problem. Anything to help my friends."

"We're almost there," Siddeley said.

"Well Mater, ready to go home?" Finn asked.

"Yes I am!" Mater replied.

* * *

><p>Back in Radiator Springs, McQueen was driving through the street with Sally when he saw a jet in the sky. The jet was headed straight towards Radiator Springs. McQueen quickly realised who it was. "Hey Sally, look, it's Siddeley. That must mean Mater's coming back!"<p>

Sally smiled. "Yes, Stickers, it sure does! And haven't you heard, all of the race-cars were rescued and returned home! Isn't that great?"

"Yes, Sally, it sure is! And I knew that; it's been in the news 24-7."

Sheriff noticed the two love-cars looking into the sky, so he looked up. He saw Siddeley ready to make a landing. "The spies are back! Everybody, get off the street now!" he shouted.

All of the residents did as their sheriff had bidden, and Siddeley was able to make a safe landing on the main street. Finn was the first to exit the jet, followed by Holley, then Mater. Everybody greeted them eagarly.

Out of the courner of his eye, Mater saw McQueen. He drove past the others to get to his friend, shouting as he did so. "McQueen! McQueen! McQueen!"

McQueen saw Mater driving towards him. "Mater! You're back!"

Once Mater reached McQueen, the two friend did their tire-bumping greet. "It's wonderful to see you again, Mater! So how did the adventure go?"

"It was great, McQueen! We went to Italy and met San Francisco's mother, then we went to this volcanic island with a volcano that was about to-"

"Let me handle the story-telling, will ya, Mater?" Finn interrupted, not wanting what happened in New Rearendia to happen again.

Quickly the residents of Radiator Springs surrounded Finn, and he told the story of what had happened. Unlike Mater's telling of the story, Finn's version was not exagerated in any way. Afterwards, the spy drove over to Sheriff. "So about the prisoners?"

"I was going to ask them again on where the location was, but then you called saying you found out. So I just locked them back up, and they've been in there ever since."

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear."

"So, uhh, Finn, thanks for taking me on another one of those spy missions of yours," Mater said.

"No problem, Mater. After all, you are one of our comrades, and comrades always stick together on missions," Finn replied. "Now, as much as we would like to stay, me and Holley must be getting back to the C.H.R.O.M.E. headquarters. Us professional spies don't get very many breaks. It was nice working with you again, Mater."

"Nice working with you again, Finn."

"And don't forget to keep in contact with me, Mater. After all, we are still dating, right!" Holley added as she and Finn boarded the jet.

"Of course I'll keep in contact with you, Miss Holley!" Mater replied. "And yeah, we're still dating, if that's alright with you!"

"Of course it is!"

"Bye Miss Holley! Bye Finn!"

"Bye Mater!" both spies said at the same time.

After everybody had finished up with their goodbyes, Siddeley took of, leaving Radiator Springs. Mater, McQueen, Sally, and the rest of the residents watched as the spies left, then went back to their normal, everyday lives that they lead in the little town known as Radiator Springs.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of the story!<strong>

**I should note that, although the story is done, I will be editing it from time to time. I might add more details to a scene, or I might edit a scene, or I might even add a little scene somewhere along the line. But, in general, the story is complete!**

**I hope that you all enjoyed reading this story!**


End file.
